Point Of No Return
by Halma
Summary: "Le professeur Charles Xavier avait tout perdu. Ses jambes. Moïra. Raven. Sa naïveté. Et surtout il avait perdu Erik"  Cet OS se passe juste après que Charles est zappé la mémoire de Moïra et prend la forme d'une réminiscence  Slash Charles/Erik - Lime


_Titre : _Point Of No Return

_Auteur : _ChocolateShadow

_Pairing : _Charles/Erik

_Rating_ : PG-13

_Résumé :_ "Le professeur Charles Xavier avait tout perdu. Ses jambes. Moïra. Raven. Sa naïveté. Et surtout il avait perdu Erik" Cette fic se passe juste après que Charles est zappé la mémoire de Moïra et prend la forme d'une réminiscence. Par contre, je l'ai écrite plusieurs jours après avoir vu le film, alors il doit surement y avoir des incohérences, mais bon, tant pis.

_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film

_Note : _J'ai repris la fin trois fois et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Je la trouve trop rapide, mais je peux pas faire mieux, alors on dira que ça va. Au départ, je voulais écrire un lemon, mais finalement ça a tourné en lime, donc bon. Enfin c'est pas grave, parce que finalement le lemon me manque pas trop. Apres, je vous laisse juger. Ah oui, et je me suis relue, mais il se peut que des vilaines fautes d'orthographe est échappé à ma vigilance, donc si vous en voyez, hesitez pas à ma le dire. Voilou, bonne lecture et surtout, je prend les review (bonnes ou mauvaises, ça me va)

**Point of no return**

Le professeur Charles Xavier ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé se lever pour aller courir dans le parc. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus. Il avait tout perdu. Ses jambes. Moïra. Raven. Sa naïveté. Et surtout, il avait perdu Erik. C'était bien ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine. Le reste lui paraissait accessoire. La faculté de pouvoir marcher n'était qu'un détail finalement. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de cérébral, en grande partie grâce à sa mutation. Et puis, il n'était pas taillé pour l'action, il l'avait compris maintenant. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui se débrouillaient mieux que lui. Des mutants, des humains. Moïra en faisait partie. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait embrassée. Il aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire sans avoir besoin de faire ce genre de chose. Une réminiscence du genre d'homme qu'il avait été. Avant. Il était certain qu'il éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle, elle les avait beaucoup aidés. Mais ce n'était ce genre d'affection. Il n'aimait qu'une seule personne. Et ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était même pas Raven. Et pourtant, elle comptait énormément pour lui. Comme une petite sœur qu'il se devait de protéger. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle avait réellement dans la tête. C'était ironique si on considérait sa mutation. Il n'avait pas suffisamment été à l'écoute et elle était partie. Cependant, il était conscient que ce départ avait été nécessaire pour elle; il était certain qu'elle était mieux, plus en accord avec elle-même, là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Avec Erik. Le simple fait de revoir dans son esprit le corps si finement musclé de cet homme lui tira une grimace. Plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir le plaisir de retirer ce pull noir à col roulé pour sentir ensuite sentir la peau douce et légèrement parfumée de son 'ami'. Des flashs lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Leur première rencontre, sous l'eau. A ce moment-là, Erik n'était que l'homme qui voulait soulever un sous-marin. Et pourtant quand il avait plongé dans sa tête Charles avait immédiatement su que Lehnsherr était tellement plus que cela. Serait tellement plus que cela. De retour dans son fauteuil, le télépathe se força à rester loin de ces souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ça faisait trop mal. Aussi mal que le moment où Erik avait mis le casque de Shaw sur sa tête. Aussi mal que le moment où celui qu'il continuerait d'appeler un ami avait tué l'homme responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Aussi mal que la balle perdue qu'il avait reçue dans le dos. Erik et sa colère lui avait fait ça. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était toute la différence entre lui et son ami. Il n'était pas rancunier. Charles soupira. Son esprit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Quoi qu'il fasse, les souvenirs remontaient toujours à la surface. Alors, s'il n'avait pas le choix, autant choisir les meilleurs. Il avait été cherché au plus profond d'Erik pour trouver les plus belles images que sa mémoire avait gardé. Il pouvait faire la même chose avec lui-même. L'équilibre parfait entre la colère la plus grande et le calme serein. Avec une immense concentration, Charles Xavier plongea au cœur de lui-même.

Erik, avec son aide, venait de réussir à faire bouger l'hideuse parabole qui trônait non loin de la maison de Charles. Les yeux humides, il se tourna vers son ami qui essuyait une larme sur sa joue.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, la voix cassé.

Charles sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Il voulut répondre mais se retint. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien et quelque chose lui disait que s'il commençait à parler la magie de de moment disparaitrait. Il se contenta donc de continuer à sourire, et se rapprocha d'un pas de son ami qui avait maintenant les joues mouillées. Avec son doigt il sécha les larmes d'Erik, sans réellement avoir conscience que ce qu'il faisait pourrait être mal pris par Lehnsherr. Toutefois, il n'en fut rien.

« Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour moi. » souffla Erik à l'oreille de son ami.

Le sourire de Charles s'agrandit, mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche. Avec une infinie douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami. Erik se recula, surpris. Toutefois, l'étonnement abandonna ses traits après quelques secondes pour laisser la place à une mine amusée qui tranchait drôlement avec ses yeux encore rougis.

« Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense là ? »

Une lueur d'espièglerie s'alluma dans les yeux du télépathe avant qu'il ne parte à l'assaut de l'esprit de son ami. Les images qu'il découvrit le firent sursauter. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être suffisamment souple pour se mettre dans ce genre de position, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Avant d'abandonner l'esprit de son ami, il en profita pour se rincer un peu l'œil et pu ainsi noter que le Lehnsherr avait une paire de fesses absolument sublimes. Il n'avait plus qu'à vérifier qu'Erik ne s'arrangeait pas un peu lui-même dans ses fantasmes. Il ne tarda pas à revenir à la réalité pour se retrouver à nouveau face à son ami qui lui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Charles pencha la tête sur le côté en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sourire plus éclatant avant de brusquement se sentir partir en arrière alors que Lehnsherr l'embrassait férocement. Il papillonna vaguement des paupières avant de se laisser porter. Finalement, l'agressivité d'Erik pouvait aussi avoir des avantages.

« La suite se passait dans ta chambre, c'est ça ? » demanda Charles une fois que son ami eu daigné le laisser respirer.

« C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux. »

Le même sourire éclatant étira les lèvres de Lehnsherr. Un sourcil levé, le télépathe lui emboita le pas jusqu'au manoir. Erik marchant devant lui, il pouvait voir sa démarche devenir de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Avec un sourire mutin, il tenta de déterminer si les fesses de son ami étaient aussi parfaites qu'il avait pu en juger, cependant le pantalon d'Erik ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose d'intéressant. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Charles se serait mal vu expliquer aux gamins pourquoi il reluquait avec une insistance non dissimulée l'arrière train de son ami. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à discuter, il était pressé. Quoique, en réfléchissant bien et en considérant avec attention ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le terme pressé ne correspondait plus vraiment. Brutalement, il ressenti une violente appréhension qui lui coupa la respiration. Il ralenti l'allure laissant Erik prendre de l'avance. Peut-être devrait il réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ce qu'il (et surtout Erik) avait à l'esprit. Il éprouvait une profonde affection pour son ami, mais d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. C'était à la fois grisant et déroutant. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour et surtout du désir n'était en réalité qu'une amitié certes profonde et sincère mais qui dépassait pas les limites de la simple amitié. Percuté par cette idée, il s'arrêta net. Erik dû percevoir l'absence de son ami derrière lui car il s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air inquiet.

« Ça va ? »

La lueur à la fois inquiète, heureuse et excitée que Charles devina dans les yeux de son ami le rassura. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était pas une simple amitié avec Erik. Avec un sourire il prit la main que ce dernier lui tendait. S'abandonnant lui-même, le télépathe se laissa emporter dans la chambre de son ami. Lehnsherr ferma la porte avant de plaquer l'autre dessus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, sans rien oser tenter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Erik se recula en se raclant la gorge.

« Huuum … On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Pas plus au courant que lui sur le déroulement d'une relation sexuelle entre hommes Charles ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant encore quelques minutes, avant qu'Erik ne se décide à agir. Il se rapprocha de son ami et posa vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le télépathe, appréciant l'effet que cela produisait dans son corps, enlaça Erik. Il commença à caresser son dos avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. A ce contact, Lehnsherr abandonna sa bouche pour descendre dans le cou de Charles qui commença à gémir. Les mains du télépathe abandonnèrent le muscle qu'elles caressaient avidement pour se plaquer sur le torse de l'autre et ainsi le repousser légèrement. Surpris, Erik le dévisagea, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'inquiéter. Il l'embrassa à son tour tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit où ils se laissèrent tomber. Erik laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé en sentant les mains habiles de son Charles descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Toutefois, avant d'atteindre le point sensible de son compagnon, les doigts du télépathe remontèrent pour se glisser sous le pull d'Erik. Ce dernier laissa son ami tenter de lui retirer cependant il rencontra une certaine résistance au moment de passer la tête pour enfin se débarrasser du vêtement devenu superflu. Charles s'insurgea contre le col roulé origine de son malheur alors que l'autre riait avec légèreté. Non mais franchement, qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu la lumineuse idée d'inventer ce genre de chose ! Et puis cet idiot d'Erik qui se marrait sous son pull. Finalement, à force de persévérance, ils finirent par arriver à leur fin et Erik se retrouva torse nu devant son compagnon. Le télépathe admira un instant les pectoraux finement dessinés de son ami avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une éternité avant de se décider à se défaire des leurs autres vêtements. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à y parvenir et ainsi ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à face, totalement nus. Charles nota avec enthousiasme que son ami avait réellement un arrière-train à faire pâlir d'envie les fesses de James Dean. Après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres en un mouvement totalement provocateur, il laissa son compagnon l'embrasser. Pendant un long moment, ils continuèrent à se caresser, en ne négligeant aucune partie de leurs corps, avant de finalement passer à la catégorie au-dessus. Ils atteignirent l'extase certes un peu rapidement, mais ils finirent par se dire que ce n'était pas si mal pour une première fois.

Charles Xavier se ramena de force à la dure réalité. Il aurait aimé rester dans les bras d'Erik pour le restant de ses jours, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Leur histoire, qui avait été aussi courte qu'intense était terminée. Erik n'accepterait pas d'être sauvé. Le télépathe soupira. Il avait refusé de le voir, mais il l'avait su dès que son ami avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès ce moment-là, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour.


End file.
